123 pinfal
by mikematthieuseville
Summary: When Vince McMahon decides that the WWE is getting boring and cliche. A contest to determine 4 new superstars and divas is sent out after WrestleMania. Dedicated fans The Chipmunks and Chipettes tend to take full advantage of this oppurtunity. Do they have what it takes to make it in the W...W...E! Co-Written with The Simonette254


**The Simonette254**:"Hey guys! Guess who's baaack?!"

**MikeMatthieuSeville**:"*pushes her out of the way*They're not here to see you, they're here to read my new FanFiction!"

**The Simonette254**:"*pushes him back*You mean our new FanFiction, remember I'm helping you become a successful FanFiction author."

**MikeMatthieuSeville**:"Whatever. Let's just start this."

**Chassidy**:"MMS and TS254 do not own the WWE, God knows what could happen if they did."

**MMS**/**TS254**:"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

**Michael**:"Nor do they own AATC and The Chipettes. TS does own me and Chassidy, so anyway let's get started!"

* * *

1….2….3 pinfal announces Michael Cole. The Chipmunks and Chipettes scream on the of John Cena pinning The Rock, after the 365 day reign. John finally gets back what he deserves best. As Cena was raising his title high, came out with his usual walk.

"Now Cena even though you won fair and square, I can take that title as fast as you won It."

"Your point is."

"Well… I'm tired of the same rivalries all the same time. Damn it it's the same matches and the same everything."

"What does he mean by that King?"

"It's hard to tell, but I don't like the sound of what's about to happen."

"Next week I'm going to be hosting the first ever Contract Brawl. Contestants around the globe will be fighting for a contract signing with the WWE. There will be eight spots to be filled in, four superstars and four divas. I will be posting the application on . By The end of the WrestleMania tonight I will have picked the lucky contestants."

"I think I smell a catch coming to the surface."

Mr. McMahon: I'm only picking the contestants at random."

"WHAT!"

"Eight at random. Cole, this guy is nuts."

"There's the boss King. We still get a paycheck from that businessman."

"Yes I said only eight. So your chances of becoming, a superstar and or a diva, is slim to none. If you win, that's if you win you will facing a WWE superstar and or a diva of my choosing."

"So Lawler, the chances of becoming a superstar or diva is none more than slim now."

"Break a leg. I hope." McMahon leaves the ring.

"I think he really means break a leg Cole. And besides I'm ready to see the new divas."

"What the hell King. I know that the divas might be Georges. The newbies are going to go through hell and may be not coming back. Look he's coming back."

"What else can he add to the horror that he hasn't already done?"

"Oh I forgot one thing. If you lose your match that spot goes bye, bye. In the words of that dumbass pig, Porky The pig. That's all folks."

"WHAT…..THE….HELL!"

"So let me get this straight. If the newbies lose their matches their spots go away forever?"

"Indeed they do King. So ladies and gentleman it's time to go online to , and as we speak, submit your application to Mr. McMahon."

"I guess we will find out who the contestants will be after this great WrestleMania."

"We will find out at the end of this great WrestleMania won't…we. Chassidy said"All in favor of signing up for, the Contract Brawl say I."

Everyone raised their paw and said "I."

"That's 1…2…3…4…5…6…7...8. That's all of us." Michael stated.

"Thank you Captian Obvious! So everyone grab your IPhones and get on the web site.

Let's do this thing. Everyone all together now."

They all filled out the form and hit enter."3…2…1 done!"

* * *

The next night, the munks and ettes were sitting watching Monday Night Raw. They were anxious to find out who won the contest.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to Monday Night Raw! Michael Cole here along with Jerry"The King"Lawler."

"No Chance, cause that's what you got!"

"Well it looks as if the boss has something to say Cole."

Justin Roberts gave the mic as he walked into the ring.

"As you all know, yesterday I set up a contest after WrestleMania to determine the 4 new superstars and divas. Those who were chosen will see one of my superstars and one of my divas show up at their house. The winners will be seen on Smackdown."

then left the ring so that the next match could start.

* * *

"I really hope we win." Chassidy said watching Zack Ryder come down to the ring for his match against Ryback.

"I hope we get to see Roman Reins!"

"Me too Jean, that man is gorgeous!"

"I wanna see that Kaitlyn."Simon said tossing a cheeseball into his mouth.

"That's one tough hot chick man."said Alvin doing the same as his brother.

About halfway into the show, the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" they said as they scrambled to the door. When they opened it, they were in absolute awe at who they saw at the door.

"Sup?"

"It's it's Roman Reins."Brittany and Jeanette fainted after that.

"Hey fellas."

"Oh my god it's Kaitlyn."Alvin and Simon passes out.

"So seeing as you're here, that means one of us won right?!" Eleanor said excitedly.

"Actually you all did." Roman stated "Even at random y'all won."

Theodore asked Kaitlyn"So what do we do now?"

"Well one, I'd wake up your siblings and tell them the good news. Second I'd go tell your dad, and third is I'd start packing."

Michael and Chassidy then went over to their siblings and yelled

"WE'RE GOING TO THE WWE!"

* * *

After that alarming wake up, the munks and ettes ran to Dave's room to tell him the good news.

"Dave, Dave, Dave, Dave, Dave, Dave, WE'RE GOING TO THE WWE".

"We all entered that contest brawl from WrestleMania, and go figure we were all picked." said Brittany

" What are the odds of that happening"Alvin asked

"That's amazing guys I'm glad for y'all, when are we leavng "

"In about forty-five minutes. Grab what you need for the week and hurry, the private jet

doesn't waits for no one."Kaitlyn said.

* * *

MikeMatthieuSeville:"Well that's the end of the first chapter of this FanFiction. I'd say it's pretty great if I do say so myself."

The Simonette254:"*chuckles*Egotist."

Michael:"Remember to leave a review."

Chassidy:"And we'll see you next time for more 1...2...3...Pinfall."

MMS/TS254:"MikeMatthieuSeville and The Simonette254 is outta here!"


End file.
